


Where Did The Party Go

by Marvel_Ghost



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drug Use, First Kiss, Highschool AU, M/M, Weed, geek!murdoc, murdoc gets drugged, party au, stoner!2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Ghost/pseuds/Marvel_Ghost
Summary: This is the story of how they met,Her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes,And when she touched him he turned ruby redA story that they'll never forgetSummary: Murdoc meets 2-D when he tries edibles for the first time at 2-D’s party(Geek!Murdoc/Stoner!2-D)





	Where Did The Party Go

Murdoc really didn’t want to a stupid high school party, especially the school’s most popular pill head’s party. He’d much rather stay home playing video games all day, but Noodle, his best and only friend, wouldn’t have that. She had been dying to go to this party for weeks, to hopefully run into Russel Hobbs, the school’s beloved pill head, Stuart Pot’s, best friend.

Murdoc had lazily thrown on a black tank top and black skinny jeans before being drug out of his house by Noodle. Despite being 5’0 and a year younger than Murdoc, Noodle was insanely strong and a lot more forceful than Murdoc could ever be. You really didn’t want to go against her in a fight.

They got to the party around ten, cars parked all down the street of Stuart’s sketchy neighborhood. Murdoc groaned as Noodle excitedly pulled him out of the car and into the small, smoke-filled, house. In the living room stood two big speakers pumping music that he could have sworn sounded like Stuart singing. To this music, at least fifty kids were grinding against each other and dancing heatedly. Murdoc wrapped his arms around himself and ducked through the crowd, losing Noodle in the process, trudging into the kitchen that was a lot less crowded.

In the kitchen sat about ten teens in a circle, including Stuart and Russel. They had a tray of brownies stacked high in the middle of them all, 2-D passing the painkillers he got from his car accident two years prior, like candy. 

Murdoc only had a minute to observe the situation before Stuart beamed up at him with his big black eyes that unnerved even the coldest of teachers. “Want a brownie?” 2-D offered as he looked Murdoc up and down, the others giggling as they snacked.

“A brownie? I can’t say no to a brownie” He smiled innocently, not even thinking of the consequences. 2-D seemed to smile even wider if that was possible, scooting away from a girl who Murdoc thoughts name was Paula, before patting the empty spot for Murdoc and holding up the brownie with a smiley face sticker on it.

Murdoc smiled nervously, squirming under Paula’s glare as he sat down. 2-D laughed and pulled Murdoc into a one armed hug as he placed the brownie in Murdoc’s hand. Murdoc smiled at him nervously, his eyes wide. If you would have told him last week, hell, even earlier today, that he would have gotten a hug from ‘2-D’ Pot, he would have punched you in the jaw before falling to the ground laughing.

“Thank you” he smiled, unwrapping the brownie and shoving it into his mouth as everyone stared at him. Oblivious to the stares and giggles, Murdoc hummed. “This is the best brownie I’ve had! Did you make these Stuart?” he asked immediately starting to relax.

2-D grinned wide, clapping Murdoc on the back as the others laughed. “I sure did, I added my own special ingredient” he smirked. “And call me 2-D, Stuart makes me feel like a kid” he laughed turning completely towards Murdoc.

“Oh. Okay” Murdoc laughed nervously. Typically he was cynical and sarcastic, always ready to fight back or glare, but all of the staring was truly unnerving. If it was just him and 2-D he could have easily relax. He found it odd.

Eventually everyone broke back into their own conversations, 2-D staying close to Murdoc. Things had started to get brighter, and Murdoc relaxed with every round of giggles that slipped out when 2-D would speak. He’d never felt this… good before.

“What’d you put in those brownies? I feel so much better than when I got here!” Murdoc laughed leaning onto 2-D, reaching out to play with his blue hair. 

The blacked eyed boy gave a gap-toothed smile, wrapping an arm around Murdoc contentedly. “Oh you know… chocolate chips, a little bit of icing, some weed…” he trailed off, smirking. “Only the stuff to make the best brownies” he hummed as Murdoc’s eyes went wide.

“Weed? Seriously? You drugged me!” He said gripping 2-D’s shirt with a glare, being slightly frightening. 

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” 2-D smirked and stared at Murdoc’s lips, licking his own subconsciously. Murdoc’s eyes darted to 2-D’s lips before snapping back up. With no anxiety holding him back, he smashed their lips together, tugging on 2-D’s shaggy hair.

Holy shit was Murdoc glad he went to the party now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all of the support on these oneshots! I am so so sorry that this one is so short, but I've got a 2doc prompt I really really want to start writing so I rushed this one. I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is!


End file.
